1 of 365 days
by JunoEinaudi
Summary: Cada año, en un día concreto, Hakutaku le da a Houzuki un detalle. Un poco de té. Algún pastelillo. Alguna medicina gratis. Houzuki empieza a costumbrarse a esa rutina, pero sinceramente, quiere saber qué es lo que ocurre y por qué.


**Un pequeño fic sobre Hakutaku y Houzuki, sobre un día muy especial.**

**ATENCIÓN: Contiene un pequeño spoiler. Es un pequeño detalle, pero avisad s quedáis.**

Cada año, en un día concreto, Hakutaku le da a Houzuki un detalle. Un poco de té. Algún pastelillo. Alguna medicina gratis.

Si hay algo que Hakutaku diera de gratis a Houzuki, seguramente serían disgustos.

Bueno, disgustos. Alguna que otra bofetada. Un insulto. Un intento de lanzarlo por la ventana. Quizás de colarle algún medicamento con una gran capacidad diarreica. O una extremadamente cara. Alguna cosa, algun cosa que haría que Houzuki frunciera el ceño y kanabo en mano, persiguiera a Hakutaku para destrozarle los 206 huesos del cuerpo, reventarle algún que otro órgano y darle con el dedo índice en su tercer ojo de la frente. Si se tomaba algo de tiempo, incluso podía preparar alguna que otra trampa, más o menos sofisticada, para hacerle caer, quién sabe, del cielo al infierno en línea recta, o simplemente destrozarle la nariz con una trabajada broma en la que un puño saliera disparado de un resorte.

La cosa era que ni Hakutaku ni Houzuki se llevaban muy bien, por mucho que tuvieran que negociar a veces, y obviamente, por ello, no iban a darse ningún detalle.

Sin embargo, Houzuki llevaba tiempo fijándose, concretamente, unos veinticuatro años atrás (poco, teniendo en cuento que él era un demonio y el otro una criatura celestial, ambos con más de varios cientos de años a las espaldas), Hakutaku había comenzado a tener una extraña tradición, que se cumplía año tras año, el mismo día, con exactitud, y daba igual lo que era. Al principio, a veces coincidía que ese día iba a visitarlo por motivos de compra y venta de medicinas, pero si no era así, Hakutaku lo hacía llamar, alegando cualquier excusa tonta o motivo alguno, como que Momotaro quería ver a sus compañeros o cualquier otra tontería. A veces, incluso, si Houzuki se negaba, el mismo Hakutaku se las había ingeniado para bajar al inframundo y coincidir con él, ya fuera en la hora de la comida alegando que "quería probar la comida del infierno japonés" o cuando salía con el Gran Rey Enma a beber, por lo que la excusa era incluso más predecible. Pero no fallaba. Cada año, cada año el mismo día, Hakutaku se topaba con él. Houzuki había acabado por tomar las riendas de la situación, harto de tener que encontrarse con la bestia divina china por todas partes y en el trabajo, así que por su propio pie iba cada año, en ese día exacto, al paraíso, a la tienda de Hakutaku. Traía consigo una excusa bajo el brazo y a los tres animales consigo; así siempre podía defender que podía reunir a Momotaro con sus pequeños aliados, como si se trataran de un matrimonio divorciado con hijos sin custodia compartida.

Aquella ocasión no fue distinta.

Desde hacía un par de años, con esa tontería, Houzuki había arreglado su agenda. Obligaba a golpe de kanabo al Gran Rey Enma a terminar antes sus juicios, almorzaba antes y regaba sus plantas pez por la mañana, todo para permitir una tarde libre y sin compromiso laboral alguno. Entonces, iba al Infierno de los Maltratadores de Animales, llamaba a Shiro, y éste iba hacia el demonio al trote, como un cachorrillo, seguido por Kakisuke, el monito, y Lurio, el faisán. Y como cada año desde que había tomado esa medida, les preguntaba lo mismo:

-Voy a ir al cielo a por un encargo de Hakutaku. ¿Queréis venir?

Shiro ladraba felizmente y asentía, correteando alrededor de Houzuki, y sus dos compañeros se apuntaban también, emprendiendo ese viaje hacia el paraíso. Obviamente, solo Houzuki sabía de esta costumbre, y por suerte, esos tres animalitos, en especial Shiro, eran bastante ingenuos para adivinar que eran parte de una tapadera.

Como cada año por ese día, Houzuki atravesaba las puertas que separaban ambos mundos. Saludaba a las coordinadas y sincronizadas Cabezavaca y Cabezacaballo, terminaba de recorrer el pasillo y por fin llegaba a las soleadas parcelas del paraíso. Como si fuera primavera eterna, todos los melocotoneros estaban cargados de frutos de la inmortalidad, y la hierba se mecía suavemente con la brisa fresca. A medida que aparecían conejitos blancos (los becados de Hakutaku, pues muchos aspiraban a ser grandes médicos en la Luna*), sabía que se acercaban a la casa del chino. Shiro fue el primero en reaccionar, al oler un agradable olor.

-Snf, snf-olisqueó-¡Huele muy bien, Houzuki-sama!

Efectivamente, de la casa salía un olor agradable, pero no de medicina ni de té. Era un olor a comida. Shiro empezó a arañar ansiosamente la puerta de la casa, y pronto Momotaro abrió, quedando bastante sorprendido ante la visita.

-¡Ah, Houzuki-sama!-exclamó-No os esperaba. ¡Chicos!-saludó enseguida a los otros tres, que corrieron a reunirse con él-. ¡Os veo muy bien! ¿Qué tal estáis?

-¡Momotaro, ¿a qué huele?!-preguntó el perrete, moviendo la cola de un lado para otro.

-Ah, eso…Bueno, Hakutaku-sama se ha puesto a cocinar y… no está saliendo muy bien la cosa…

-¡Te he oído!-gritó alguien desde el interior, y Hakutaku salió a la puerta. Al ver a Houzuki, frunció el ceño, pero el demonio ni se inmutó-. Al final has venido a por eso, ¿no? ¿Por qué has elegido la hora de comer?

-No es la hora de comer, pedazo de vaca tonta-dijo Houzuki, pasando sin muchos más permisos-. Así que no me eches la culpa.

-¡En China se come muy temprano**!

-No TAN temprano-volvió a replicar el demonio. Dentro de la casa la comida olía mucho mejor, y por lo que pudo deducir, había bastante.

-¿Cuál es el problema, Hakutaku-sama?-quiso saber Lurio, tan cortés como siempre-. ¿A qué se refiere Momotaro?

Hakutaku esbozó una ladina sonrisa y jugueteó con el colgante que pendía de su oreja.

-¡No hay ningún problema! Es que me he puesto a cocinar y dice que he preparado _demasiado. _¡Demasiado!

-Es que **ha** preparado demasiado, Hakutaku-sama….

-¡No exageres!

-Hakutaku-sama…tiene la mesa del comedor llena…

-…Bueno, quizás sí que me haya pasado un poco-rió él, rascándose la nuca y restándole importancia. Luego dirigió una mirada a sus invitados y ladeó la cabeza-. Tal vez os podéis unir y picotear algo si queréis-ofreció.

Houzuki carraspeó.

-Seguro que la comida está envenenada, vaca torpe.

-¡Claro que no! ¡No me llames vaca torpe, subespecie demoníaca de unicornio de dos patas!

-Incluso para insultar eres torpe…

-¡Cállate! ¡Si no quieres comer no comas!

-No he dicho eso en ningún momento, vaca subnormal.

-¡Que no me llames vaca!

-¿Por qué no? Es lo que eres, ¿no?

Siguió pinchando e insultando largo rato mientras Momotaro los conducía al pequeño comedor. Tenía razón: la mesa estaba llena de platos a puntos de ser servidos, demasiado para solo dos personas.

-¡Uah!-exclamó Shiro, siempre tan emocionado con todo-. ¡Hay un montón de cosas! ¡Y huele muy bien! ¡Parece una versión en miniatura del banquete para los Diez Reyes del Inframundo!

-En ese caso, di que es un pequeño banquete a cenas, Shiro-riñó Lurio.

-Por favor, sentaos, no quiero desperdiciar nada de esto.

-Yo no he venido a comer-inquirió Houzuki-. Vengo a…

-Sí, sí, por el encargo. ¿Tienes prisa?

Houzuki no dijo nada. Sabía por donde iba Hakutaku. Nada de eso era cosa del azar. Gruñó y negó con la cabeza.

-Está bien, vaca, comeré. Pero luego no te quejes…

-¿Hm? ¿Quejarme de qué?

-De que te llame vaca gorda.

-…. A veces tienes una bofetada y bien ganada….

Si bien Hakutaku había hecho demasiada comida solo para dos, para seis había quedado precisa y bien repartida. Por alguna razón, había preparado platos de los más diversos: carne, pescado, sopa, tallarines, entrantes fríos, tofu, de todo. Houzuki podía quejarse de muchas cosas de Hakutaku y con razón, pero reconocía que su conocimiento en medicina y gastronomía de su país era excelente. Momotaro había comido encantado, y tanto Shiro, Lurio y Kakisuke disfrutaron también de ese festín gratuito. La velada fue tranquila, cosa que no hizo sino que fuera un tanto más extraña para el antiguo héroe japonés y sus compinches, pero tanto el demonio como la deidad sabían por qué era.

-Ha sido una comida estupenda, Hakutaku-sama-alabó Shiro, con la boca manchada de salsa de carne-. ¡Muchísimas gracias por invitarnos!

-Bueeeno, no ha sido para tanto, es mejor comer en compañía, ¿no? La comida así sabe mejor~-dijo melosamente el chino, recogiendo los platos vacíos. Momotaro se levantó para ayudarlo.

-Permítame.

-¿Os apetece un poco de té para bajar la comida? ¿Descansar un poco antes de marcharos?-ofreció Hakutaku.

-Lo cierto es que….creo que si sigo comiendo así acabaré como un faisán relleno-confesó Lurio avergonzado.

-Hoy hace un buen día, Taotaro… ¿Por qué no vas a dar una vuelta con tus chicos mientras preparo el té?

-¿Eh? ¿En serio?

-Trabajas mucho y está bien que de vez en cuando descanses~-explicó Hakutaku-. No te preocupes, si Houzuki intenta matarme…so-bre-vi-vi-ré~….y lo envenenaré luego~

-¿Con tu lengua de víbora?-preguntó el demonio.

-¿Eh? ¿Ahora soy una víbora?

-Una víbora vaca-especificó-. Podéis iros a descansar un rato, vigilaré que la vaca tonta no envenene el té.

-Eso me ha dolido mucho.

Momotaro ignoró la creciente discusión de ambos y dejó a ambos adultos solos, llevándose a los tres animalitos consigo, con la propuesta de descansar e incluso recoger algunos buenos melocotones para algún tipo de postre.

En ese tiempo que solo estuvieron Houzuki y Hakutaku, reinó el silencio durante un largo tiempo. Hakutaku estaba ensimismado preparando un té verde auténtico, llevando su correspondiente tetera y las pequeñas tazas de porcelana china a la mesa. Houzuki estaba callado, como de costumbre, de brazos cruzados, deseando darle un par de caladas a su pipa. Pero en realidad, quería otra cosa.

-¿Se puede saber por qué cada año haces todo este espectáculo?-preguntó nada más haber terminado Hakutaku de servir té en dos tazas.

-¿Hm? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Vaca estúpida, no me hagas perder el tiempo. No me trates como un idiota como tú.

-¡No soy ningún idiota, estás siendo un tozudo maleducado!-replicó el chino.

Houzuki dio un puñetazo en la mesa y saltaron astillas en la parte que había golpeado; sin embargo, su piel no tenía ni un rasguño. Había fruncido el ceño hasta tal punto que su rostro se había ensombrecido y habría asustado a cualquier esbirro, incluido el Gran Rey Enma.

-Cuidado con la mesa, que es de buena madera y ahí preparo también medicinas…

-No te andes con rodeos, vaca gorda-dijo Houzuki con voz grave-. Cada año, el mismo día, la misma fecha, te empeñas en toparte en mi camino, o peor, hacer que tenga que ir a buscarte porque si no se te mete en la cabeza involucrarte en mis asuntos.

-¿A qué te refieres? Es todo casualidad.

-Vaca gorda, no soy estúpido-rechinó con los dientes el demonio-. Con hoy hace veinticinco años que estás siempre molestándome en esta fecha. Quiero saber por qué te empeñas en ser tan molesto y darme semejante pérdida de tiempo, idiota.

Aquellas palabras parecieron afectar ligeramente a Hakutaku, que pareció sorprendido durante unos segundos. Luego ladeó la cabeza, borrando su sonrisa, y jugueteó con la taza de té en sus manos.

-Veinticinco años ya, ¿eh?

-Sí, veinticinco tediosos años.

-…Houzuki, ¿cuándo nos conocimos?

-No me gusta esa pregunta que parece sacada de una telenovela, pero te diré que fue fue hace ya bastante.

-Mil años y algo más, ¿no?

-Recordando aquella vez que vine a China y te caíste a la tierra después de que bebieras hasta emborracharte, diría que incluso dos mil años y quinientos por ahí rondando.

Hakutaku guardó silencio y dio un sorbo al té.

-Bueno, supongo que es normal que en realidad no te acuerdes. Más de dos mil años son bastantes y no te culpo si tienes alguna pérdida de memoria.

-Yo no tengo pérdidas de memoria, va-…

-Sí que las tienes, Houzuki, no te me pongas macho ahora-sonrió Hakutaku-. ¿Sabes por qué desde hace unos años intento ser simpático contigo durante este día y ningún otro?

Houzuki estuvo impasible y en silencio largo rato. Luego negó la cabeza.

-No lo sé. ¿Buscas redimirte?

-Houzuki, hace casi treinta años recordé que este día era exactamente el día de tu cumpleaños.

Houzuki no dijo nada, alzó una ceja y carraspeó.

-Eso es una tontería.

-¿Tú te acuerdas del día en que moriste y te fuiste al infierno, Houzuki?-preguntó Hakutaku de manera directa. Houzuki le dirigió una afilada mirada de odio, pero más que de eso, era de reproche. ¿Cómo podía saber eso? ¿Cómo sabía que él había… eso? ¿Cómo lo sabía?

-No, no me acuerdo, y no tiene nada que ver con el…

-Hace miles de años, yo te vi morir, Houzuki-dijo Hakutaku, dando un sorbo al té.

El silencio volvió a adueñarse de la casa. Casi podía oírse, a lo lejos, los gritos de júbilo de Momotaro con los tres animalillos, correteando y recogiendo melocotones en los verdes y frescos campos bañados por la luz de la tarde.

-Eso es una…

-Yo vi tu cuerpo inerte después de que te sacrificaran para detener la sequía-prosiguió Hakutaku, sin dejar de beber el té-. Después de eso, vi como te reclamaban en el infierno. No te volvió a ver hasta siglos y siglos después.

Houzuki sabía que se refería a cuando trabajaron juntos como árbitros en las competiciones amistosas entre China y Japón. Entonces, en ese tiempo, ¿Hakutaku ya sabía quién era? Apretó los puños y quiso tener el kanabo entre sus manos.

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes?

-Ya te lo dije, recordé con exactitud qué día era hace treinta años.

-¿Y esperaste otros cinco para…?

Hakutaku se mordió ligeramente el labio y miró a otro lado.

-¿Para qué?

-¿Para celebrarlo?

-No hemos celebrado nada-espetó Hakutaku, terminando su té de un sorbo y llenando de nuevo la taza, como si fuera sake e ignorando que estaba hirviendo-. Solo pensé que no sería un mal detalle, porque yo fui de los primeros que te vio nacer. ¡Estúpido! Qué podrás entender tú de la buena voluntad….

Houzuki miró entonces la mesa. Pasó una mano por la astillada superficie, herida tras el puñetazo, y recordó la comida preparada. No había nada de picante. Bocados pequeños, como a él le gustaba. Té verde, lejos de los pu´er o té del dragón chino, y más similar al japonés. Recordó años pasados, los pequeños detalles.

-No tenías por qué hacer nada de esto, vaca.

-Eso no lo decides tú, demonio asalvajado-replicó Hakutaku.

Houzuki no quería seguir discutiendo, pero no le hizo falta rogar por silencio. Momotaro acababa de volver a casa con un cesto lleno de melocotones, y Hakutaku volvió a vestir su rostro con una falsa sonrisa para ir a cortar la fruta en pedazos y tomarla de postre. El resto de la velada transcurrió tranquila, terminaron su saludable postre y el sol ya se ocultaba para dar paso a la noche divina en Shangri-La.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Hakutaku-sama-agradeció Shiro, que tras una buena comilona se sentía terriblemente feliz, pero algo adormilado-. Hablaré bien tanto de sus capacidades de médico como su gran mano culineria, ¡warf!-ladró felizmente.

-Hehehe, no hace falta nada de eso, Shiro, pero te lo agradezco~

-Nos volveremos a pasar pronto cuando Houzuki-sama vuelva aquí por sus recados-repuso Kakisuke, mirando al demonio esperando su aprobación.

Houzuki tardó un largo rato y miró friamente a Hakutaku. Luego asintió.

-Sí, claro. Ahora, vaca gorda, dame lo que me tenías que dar.

El médico suspiró y sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño botecito bien cerrado.

-Aquí tienes. Para dolores de túnel carpiano, lo aplicas tres veces al día en la muñeca…

-Gracias-dijo Houzuki, guardando el medicamento, pero entonces, volvió a extender la mano-. Y ahora dame lo otro.

Hakutaku no pareció comprenderlo.

-¿Cómo que lo otro?

-Pues lo otro. Lo que me tenías preparado para hoy. Desde hacía tiempo-dijo-. Como siempre por estas fechas-añadió.

La bestia divina tardó en reaccionar, y entonces sus mejillas se ruborizaron, a la par que fruncía el ceño.

-Maldito idiota…-gruñó, dándose la vuelta y yendo a la cocina. Tras un rato, volvió con un paquetito bien envuelto-. ¡Toma! ¡Eres un demonio caprichoso y egoísta!

-Nadie te ha obligado a hacerlo, lo haces porque quieres. Es de buena educación aceptar esos detalles, vaca estúpida.

Hakutaku murmuró algo en voz baja. Ninguno de los otros presentes comprendían a qué se debía el nerviosismo del farmacéutico en esos momentos, ni su rubor hasta las orejas, claramente avergonzado por algo, a la par que enfadado, quizás.

-¡Fuera de aquí antes de que me arrepienta! ¡Te pondré tofu picante en la bebida y te mataré!

-Lo que tú digas, vaca flácida-dedicó Houzuki. Luego, tras coger con cuidado el paquetito, hizo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza-. Ahora, si me disculpáis, me voy ya, se ha hecho muy tarde.

-¡Eso! ¡Vete!

Houzuki y los animales se fueron haciendo cada vez más pequeños en la lejanía, camino al Infierno. Hakutaku pilló tal berrinche por esa "humillación" que se encerró en su cuarto, no sin antes secuestrar una botella de baijiu*** bien fuerte, para pena de Momotaro, que debería cuidar de su resaca al día siguiente.

"Estúpido demonio. Estúpido. Que se muera. No vuelvo a acordarme de su cumpleaños nunca más. Lo odio", pensaba, dándole largos tragos a la botella. Cuando la borrachera fue tal que comenzó a ver atractiva su almohada, el dios chino cayó redondo en la cama, a medio desnudar, y se quedó dormido, maldiciendo en sueños el nombre del demonio.

Por otro lado, de camino a casa, ya en las tierras del infierno, Houzuki había abierto el paquetito. Era una cajita con pastelillos chinos. Los conocía. Se parecían a los mochi, pero eran ligeramente distintos, un poco más dulces, pero igual de suaves. Se metió uno en la boca y lo saboreó mientras caminaba, sumido en sus pensamientos. Había mucho que procesar. No quería pensar en su muerte, no quería pensar en esas cosas. Pero lo de Hakutaku le había parecido algo curioso. Cuando terminó de engullir el dulce, recordó la buena cena y agradeció que aún quedaran nueve pastelillos más en la caja. Además, le había dado un buen ungüento para la mano; aunque no lo pareciera, cargar ese kanabo a todas partes a veces era muy molesto para la muñeca.

Quién sabe. Tal vez no era mala idea del todo que de vez en cuando, un día cada 365, alguien se acordara de él, y se acordara de su cumpleaños.

**FIN**

_Notas_

_* En la mitología china, la Luna tiene conejitos que hacen medicinas en ella._

_** En algunos lugares de China, como en Beijing, se puede desayunar entre las 7-8 de la mañana, almorzar a las 11, y la cena suele ser aproximadamente a las 7 de la tarde._

_*** Equivalente al sake japonés, es un alcohol chino de base de arroz muy fuerte._


End file.
